Nightmares In Green
by White Firebird
Summary: We know what happened when the Crystal Of Nightmares struck the Rangers...but what happened when, through some fluke, it struck Tommy in his dreams? What are his fears? What does he see? And does it mean he'll return to the team?
1. Tommy's Anguish

**AN 1: Alright, this was a new idea for a story that came to me one day as I was watching old episodes of season one. I came to the episode titled "Crystal Of Nightmares", and as you all know, it revolved around the Rangers struggling with their fears thanks to the appropriately named Crystal Of Nightmares. I thought it was a good episode, one of the better ep's for season one, and then I thought about what their old friend in green's nightmare would be. So here it is. I'm planning on this being a four parter, so I hope you all enjoy!**

**AN 2: I don't own the Power Rangers. If I did, I'd move it back to America and make every kid in the world watch it. Muwahaha.**

Tommy Oliver looked out at the sky from his parents roof and let a sigh escape from his lips as the sun began to fade away for the day. It had been exactly three months since everything came crashing down upon him, leaving him alone, helpless and empty. He had tried for many days, weeks even, to get a grasp on what exactly went wrong, why this had happened to him, and how to cope with the end result. He _still_ couldn't figure out what went wrong. There _was_ no explanation as to why this happened to him. And he _wasn't_ coping.

Three months ago, the Green Ranger powers were taken away from him.

At first, he had taken it as a blessing in disguise. He figured could go back to his normal life, a life that had been turned upside down when the evil sorceress, Rita Repulsa, turned him into her personal weapon of destruction in her never-ending war against the Power Rangers and their leader, Zordon. For the longest time, as the evil Green Ranger, Tommy destroyed a lot of Angel Grove all by himself and with the help of his own personal Zord, the Dragonzord. He nearly ridded the universe of Zordon. He came oh so close to killing off the five people he now considers his closest and best friends; Jason, the Red Ranger; Billy, the Blue Ranger; Trini, the Yellow Ranger; Zack, the Black Ranger; and Kimberly, the Pink Ranger. It wasn't until his last battle under Rita's spell with Jason that the Sword Of Darkness, the device that kept him under Rita's evil control, was destroyed, and the spell was broken.

At first, though very briefly, he resisted Jason's urges for him to join the team, the guilt of his actions too much to bear. But he eventually caved and decided to join the team, Zordon and his robotic assistant, Alpha 5, welcoming him into the family with open arms and open hearts. Slowly, but surely, Tommy felt the guilt ebbing away with each good deed he did while in full control of the Green Ranger powers, whether it be coming in at the last second with his beloved and faithful Dragonzord to get the Rangers and their Megazord out of a bind, or helping his friends with their dilemma's. One such case was when he took it completely upon himself to rebuild Kimberly's model float for the peace parade after it was wrecked by some Putty Patrollers. It was thought to have been beyond repair, but he took it to his garage, and with a little help from Alpha, Tommy completely restructured the original design and got it in on time for the parade makers to build, much to the delight of Kimberly. He felt good about himself after every battle won, he felt like he could finally put the past behind him if he kept it up. And holding the power was a good excuse to spend more time around Kimberly.

Yes, sweet Kimberly. Out of the five of them, she had been the first one to reach out to him, to welcome him to Angel Grove, the first one to want to be his friend. He was forever grateful that she showed him, a total stranger at that point, such genuine kindness, that he just knew he had to get to know her better. And even when he was under Rita's spell, she never once gave up on him, never lost her faith in him. He had grown attracted to her from the moment he laid eyes on her, and from what the gang had told him, she had become smitten with him as well. Their was obviously something between the two of them, but neither of them acted upon it. And by the time Tommy had finally acted on it...it was too late.

Today was the day he lost his powers, three months ago. Tomorrow would be the day that he asked Kimberly to the dance and had their first kiss, three months ago. And ever since the dance, that magical night, where they shared their second kiss and their first dance...he had disappeared. Since that night, he had not spoken to anyone of them, and deep down, while he knew that by distancing himself from his friends and from Kimberly wasn't a good thing, he felt it was for the best that they forgot about him and forgot about the Green Ranger. Sure, he went to Power Rangers Day, which was last week, and he even shook hands with them while they were in costume, but he showed up, watched, and then left without saying a word. At school, he avoided them at all costs. He stopped going to the Youth Center and practicing there, opting to practice in the more secluded areas of the park by himself. Any calls for him at his home from them were ignored and disregarded. He trashed their e-mail's. He left the letters they sent unopened. He had completely cut them out of his life, and every day it pained him to do so more than the last day.

What made it near excruciating for him was the fact that he left Kimberly hanging out to dry like that. Officially or unofficially, they were an item, a couple almost. Boyfriend and girlfriend. And while part of Tommy wanted to believe that she had moved on and found someone to be a better boyfriend than he could ever be, for the most part, he was led to believe that she missed him deeply every day. And truth be told, he missed her a lot. He missed her laugh, her smile, her brown hair, her eyes. He missed the way she could make you feel good about yourself even if you were having the worst of days. And he missed fighting by her side. More times than not, whenever she found herself in a jam, she wouldn't call for Jason or Zack to help her; she'd call for Tommy, and he'd willingly come to her rescue every time, her own knight in shining green and gold armor. Every day, he wanted to pick up the phone and find the courage to call her, to speak to her, hear her voice again. But every time he would, he would put the phone back down and walk away. His pride, the voice in his head that was telling him that the team was better off without him, that they needed to let the Green Ranger become a memory, wouldn't let him call her. And he hated himself for it.

He took losing his powers as a blessing in disguise. But it turned out that it was no blessing. It was a curse. Having no powers, not feeling the rush of morphing or being able to call upon the Dragonzord left him feeling useless. He missed every part of being the Green Ranger. But his coin, his Dragonzord and his Dragon Dagger were safely in Jason's posession, his last act as a member of the team, transferring his powers to Jason before Rita got them back due to that damn Green Candle. If he had never touched that wax when under her spell, none of this would have ever happened. He wouldn't be sitting here, on his parents roof, moping about the past. He'd be with Jason, Zack, Trini, Billy and Kimberly right now, having fun and saving the world from evil forces. But he did touch the wax. And she turned it into that candle. And when the candle burned out, so did he.

Standing up and making his way down the roof to the grass in his backyard below, he groaned, muttering to himself, _"_No use in crying over spilled milk. What happened has happened. I just have to move on and try to let it all fade away._"_ He slid down the last few rungs of his father's ladder before taking it and putting it back in his shed. Upon exiting the shed and making his way up the steps leading to the back door, he heard his mother say something, but he wasn't sure if it was directed at him or his father. Then he heard the doorbell ring, and his mother's voice came in clearer this time around as Tommy washed and cleaned his hands.

"Tommy, are you expecting someone tonight?", his mother, Melissa asked him from downstairs in the family room.

"No, why?", he asked simply as the doorbell rang again, making his way towards it, not knowing what would be awaiting him on the other side.

"Because, I think it's Jason and the rest of your friends", she said, as she continued to flip through the channels, taking a moment to glance out the window downstairs to see if her suspicions were correct.

Tommy immediately stopped just short of the door and stared at it, his hand extended towards the doorknob as the bell rang for the third time. He heard multiple muffled voices on the other side, that he just knew belonged to Jason and the gang. He wanted nothing more than to turn around right now and march up to his room, to tell his father that he wasn't home. But his body had frozen and he couldn't find himself being able to move. Fourth time the doorbell rang. Now they were knocking on the door. Tommy had a choice to make, and he had to make it fast. But before he could reach that conclusion, he heard his father, Frank's, footsteps coming from his bedroom upstairs to the downstairs, walking by his adoptive son and giving him a stern look before unlocking the lock and twisting the doorknob.

"What's the matter with you, Tommy? Don't you hear the doorbell ringing? It's your friends, answer the door and speak to them, for chrissakes!", he reprimanded as Tommy didn't say or do anything. The last thing he wanted was to speak to the five of them. He just wanted to be left alone in his little, pathetic world. Why did his friends have to be such caring individuals? Why did they have to be so compassionate and kind? Why did they always feel the need to look out for one another like one big family? Couldn't they just accept the fact that he liked to be a lone wolf? His legs finally found the strength to work again, but before he could bolt to his room and lock himself in there, his father had already opened the door and greeted the five of them. "Damn it", Tommy thought to himself. "I'm too late", he added as he stared, emotionless, at the door, his father moving away so that his son could speak to his friends.

It was the first time he had made eye contact with them in three months, excluding Power Ranger day last week. They all looked so...jovial. Jason, the leader of the group, dressed in red and white, front and center. Flanking him to the right was Billy in his usual blue suspenders and checkered shirt, the fading sun reflecting off his glasses, with Zack behind him, in black and yellow, laughing it up about some joke he just made. And to his left was Trini, in all yellow, playing with the hem of her shirt as her long dark hair flowed softly in the light breeze, with Kimberly behind her, her brown hair tied into pigtails, wearing a pink sundress with combat boots, laughing at Zack's joke. They were one big, happy family. They had been a family long before he came and tried to fit in. Yet they still cared for him as if they were one of their own. Tommy wasn't one of them, he thought. He nearly killed them, destroyed them because he allowed himself to be manipulated and controlled so easily. He couldn't understand how they still liked him after all he had done to them.

The six friends stared at each other for a few moments, nobody saying a word. It was awkward for all of them, considering the circumstances. Finally, Jason coughed and cleared his throat and went ahead and broke the ice and the tension. "So bro, you gonna let us in or you just gonna stare at us?"

Tommy couldn't find the words to go with what he was thinking. And what he was thinking was how he wished they would just go away. He wished they would just leave him alone and let him and his long-since-gone powers fade away into obscurity, where they belonged together. Naturally though, what he was thinking didn't translate into what he said. "No. I think I'm fine right here", Tommy said cooly, instantly kicking himself internally for such a rude comment. If his mother had heard him say that, she'd of kicked his ass right there on the spot. Hell, if he could, he'd kick his _own_ ass for that. The confused looks on their faces didn't help his cause any, either. "So, does that mean we have to stay out here, Tommy?", Jason asked as he dug his hands into his pockets, everyone else behind him remaining silent, as if waiting for Tommy's confirmation to be allowed in. Sensing that if this went any longer, he'd either really alienate them or his parents would notice them all standing outside, chide their son and let them in. So, deciding against the latter and swallowing a bit of his pride, he slowly stepped forward and opened the pane glass door, motioning with his head to come in and take a seat on the couches in the living room. Letting the five of them file in and closing the door behind him softly, he turned to face his friends, unmorphed, for the first time since the day the Green Candle had burned it's last flame. Three months ago he was riding high with them, saving the world and having the time of their young, teenage lives. Now, Tommy was a shell of himself, coiling up into his protective shell and refusing to let anyone in or help. It was a stupid choice, but it was his choice to make.

Jason and Zack were sitting on the main couch near the coffee table, arms stretched out across the back of it. Billy had taken refuge on the recliner that his father would always sit in and read the paper whenever he felt like having some alone time. And Trini and Kimberly sat together on the love seat his mother had purchased a month ago. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a chair from there, bringing it back into the living room and sitting down in the middle so that he could face all five of them. Tommy remembered how they would all come here sometimes after school and do exactly this, just hang around and talk, and have fun. It was eerie how close this came to those good times spent together.

Placing the chair down so that it was facing the opposite way around, Tommy sat down and crossed his arms, laying them on the top of the chair, looking each of them in the eye, before his gaze rested on Kimberly. Being in such close proximity to her, Tommy just wanted to break down emotionally and start telling her how sorry he was for just ditching her like he had when he knew she obviously had feelings for him. He hated the fact that he might have possibly broken her heart, seeing as he was, according to her, her first 'real crush' and not to mention, her first 'real kiss' as well. He cursed himself for leaving her in the cold like that, and truth be told, he felt that way about Jason, Trini, Billy and Zack as well; they had all been great friends to him. Zack was the one who nudged him towards asking Kim out to the dance and was always a joyful person to be around; Trini was always helping him out with any school work he didn't quite understand and she always always lending a helping hand or giving great advice; Billy was the smartest one of them all, and Tommy would find himself fascinated with the many different things Billy knew about, when he understood what he was saying, that is. He joked that he'd have to bring a dictionary with him and translate what Billy said every time he used his techno speak; and then there was Jason, the one in the group with whom he had grown closest to besides Kimberly. The two were best friends in every sense of the word, but now Tommy seriously doubted that Jason wanted to be his friend after the way he had fallen off the face of the planet since losing his powers, and it brought Tommy back to one question. They had every reason to hate, dislike, abhor him and his presence. Why did they care so much about how he felt and how he was doing? It was a question he might never get answered, but it always intrigued him as to why the five of them liked him as much as they did.

Having found the ability to speak coherently again, Tommy coughed and cleared his throat, garnering their attention. "So, uh...what uh, brings you guys to these, uh, neck of the woods?", he managed to stammer out of his vocal chords before he quickly shut up again and let them have the floor.

"We just wanted to see how you were doing, man. It's been too long since we all talked and hung out together. Gotta admit man, we all got a little worried about you", Jason said calmly, Billy, Zack, Trini and Kimberly all nodding their heads in unison. "Whenever one of us call here, you're never around. I'll send you an e-mail and get no response. One of us will send a letter through snail mail, and we never hear back. We don't even see you at school or Ernie's anymore. What's the matter, bro? Why've you been so secretive? Did one of us do something wrong? Or does this, you know", Jason whispered, lowering his voice as to not raise suspicion. "Is this about the candle?"

Tommy's insides felt like they had just been through the ringer four times in a row with no immediate end in sight. Though he would never admit the fact that Jason's questions were killing him on the inside, nor would he ever show it, he couldn't help but cringe inwardly and feel like even more of an ass for his childish actions and irresponsible way of going about things. The candle didn't even scratch the tip of the iceberg for him. He so wanted to tell Jason that no, none of them had done anything wrong, that he's been secretive because of his stupid pride, and that if they could forgive him for his transgressions, everything would be fine in the world of Tommy Oliver. But he couldn't say those things. He couldn't bring himself to do so because of said stupid pride. So instead of saying what he was thinking, this is what he came up with; "Everything's fine. There's no need to worry about me. I've been keeping myself busy lately. And I'm over the candle."

The five of them looked at each other and knew that, to be blunt, Tommy was full of bullcrap. He knew he was full of bullcrap. He was just hoping they didn't pick up on it and would stop the questioning, but then again, his friends here weren't normal people. They moonlighted as a multi-colored super human fighting force, fighting evil and saving the world, not to mention their mentor was an interdimensional being locked in a time warp and his assistant was a robot who sometimes has the tendencies of a five year old child. All of this while juggling their school work, extra curricular activites and their jobs as well. And to think, he was a part of that group too, not so long ago. So of course they were able to sniff the crap in Tommy's words when he spoke them. They were just nice about it. "Tommy, listen to me", began Trini as she crossed one of her legs, her free leg hanging over the couch as she spoke softly and calmly, like only she could. "You can't keep beating yourself up over things that you had no control over. We forgive you. You were under Rita's spell, we know you didn't mean to do all of those things. She made you do things you never would have normally done. We understand how you feel an immense amount of guilt because of it, and that's understandable, but Tommy, please, you gotta stop blaming yourself for those actions. We all want you to just be happy."

"Yeah man", added Zack. "I mean, that was ages ago. The people have forgiven the Green Ranger and come to like him, even when he's not around anymore. We're your friends, man. We're here for you whenever you need us to be."

Tommy sighed, his insides twisting around again. They all took their turn to speak to him, to reach out and plead with him to be the old Tommy they knew when he was still part of the group and in possesion of the power. They spoke their words, but he didn't hear them; he was too busy thinking about what could have been, had the Green Candle not burnt out. He'd probably be spending every day with Kimberly, talking, laughing, enjoying each other's company. He'd probably be honing his martial arts skills and practicing with Jason and Zack. And he'd probably be getting lessons in time management and remembering things from Billy and Trini, because as it stood, he was just awful when it came to remembering things and being on time. Kim and Trini joked that he had a 'swiss cheese memory', and the inside joke stuck, eventually making it's way to the guys. It wasn't until Kimberly spoke that Tommy paid attention to what any of them were saying. He quickly began to wonder if she'd hate him for leaving her like that. If she did, he deserved every bit of it. But he was surprised to find that she didn't hate him. Why? He wanted her to hate him, he wanted her to make him feel bad for his actions....why was she being kind to him at a time like this?

"Tommy, I know that what happened to you was so horrible, and I wouldn't wish that upon anyone. I'm sorry that we couldn't save the candle from burning out, and I know that you don't blame us, and don't hate us for it. But I just want to let you know that I don't hate you for disappearing like you have. None of us do. I know that, yeah, I probably should, but in the short amount of time that I've known you, Tommy, you have been nothing short of a good person. You're a good friend, too. I know we weren't anything serious, we weren't even boyfriend and girlfriend, I think, and I understand if you don't want to be in a relationship with me. But we were friends first, and well, your friendship would mean a lot to me. Please Tommy, don't lock yourself away from us. We just want to help."

_"Oh Kim..."_, Tommy thought to himself as he glanced at her. _"If you only knew what I really thought and how I really feel, then you'd understand."_ From the moment he laid eyes on her in the hall that day in school, getting Bulk and Skull to leave her alone, he thought he heard the heavens speak to him. Cheesy and cliche, yes, but it was true. He thought that love at first sight didn't exist, that it was just some made up stuff from a fairy tale. He was wrong, however, the moment saw her. There was just something so....captivating about her presence. He had to learn to like her at first, no easy feat considering the feelings he had for her, but as the time they spent together grew longer, he allowed himself to love her. His feelings were only given even more hope when he had gone to Jason, his best friend and Kim's 'big brother' figure, and told him of them. He went into the talk thinking Jason would tell him to get lost, or say that Kim just wasn't his type, something like that. But yet, to Tommy's surprise, Jason laughed and said that if he had feelings for his little sister, then he had better act on them quickly. He couldn't believe that Jason approved of his feelings for her, but he took that and thanked Jason for being understanding.

Then he lost his powers a week later. And ever since the dance, he hadn't been the same.

He came to his senses and saw that they were staring at him, as if waiting for him to respond to a question they had asked him. He shook his head and cursed himself for being do neglectful, but hey, it wasn't the first time, and it probably wouldn't be the last time, Tommy reasoned with himself. "I'm sorry guys, I uh...spaced out for a second." He gave them an apologetic smile, hoping they would disregard that and continue to be their cheery selves.

They didn't.

"Did you even listen to a word any of us said?", asked Jason, the tone in his voice evident that he was starting to get pissed off. "We've been trying to tell you that we miss having you around man, and you're just 'spacing out' ? What gives?", he said rather fiercly, a little too fierce for Tommy's taste, but he deserved that too.

"No, really, I'm sorry. Listen, guys...I understand...you wanting to see if I'm doing ok. I appreciate it", he said, half lying and half telling the truth. "But there's just nothing that you need to get worked up over. I'm the same I was after the spell was broken, and I've been the same since the candle died. I've just been....busy, is all. I hope you understand."

He had been busy, alright. Busy separating himself from his friends, among other things. So he wasn't completely lying to them, but that didn't make him feel any better about himself or how he was handling it. If they kept it up, Tommy's carefully constructed barriers were going to come crashing down, and he couldn't allow that. He had made his bed, so now he had to lie in it. The look on Jason's face was suspicious, while everyone else was unsure that Tommy had been telling them the truth. If anyone was going to find out the real truth, it would be Jason, and Tommy wouldn't...no, he couldn't allow that. His pride wouldn't be able to take it. Letting a small sigh escape his lips before any of them could speak, Tommy stood up from his chair and walked over to the front door, unlocking it. He wasn't saying it, but he didn't need to; he wanted the five of them to leave. If this didn't say that he didn't deserve their friendship and companionship, then he didn't know what would. "I've uh...I've got things to do, guys. I'm sorry to be cutting our talk here so short, but I need to get started on my school work and then prep myself for my class tomorrow morning...."

Once again, he wasn't completely lying, but it didn't matter. He was trying to send them a message, a message that said that he needed to be left alone so he could wallow in his pity and not drag them down with him. He wanted his normal life back, however painful it was to live it. Jason sighed and rolled his eyes, Zack shook his head, Billy couldn't understand what was going on, Trini didn't make eye contact and Kim...the look on her face was pleading with Tommy to let them all back in. Oh, how he wanted to just kiss her right there and tell her, reassure her that everything would be fine and that their new-found relationship would work out.

But that was just a pipe dream that he stopped chasing the day after the dance.

"Yeah, right. We should probably get going ourselves. We're going to Billy's uncle's resort up in the mountains for the weekend to study for the big science test on Monday. You should try and visit us after your class, maybe you could use the help too", Jason offered, though he had a feeling he already knew the answer he'd get before it even came out of his mouth. Tommy shook his head and Jason's answer was confirmed; he was avoiding them, yet again."I would, but I've got a tournament I'm taking place in on Saturday afternoon, and it runs through Sunday night. I wish I could, but...you know me and my martial arts, Jase."

"Yeah, I know it all too well", he muttered to himself, Tommy picking up on it but deciding not to say anything; he deserved that as well. The five of them stepped out of the house and back onto the front steps, facing their former friend in green, who was holding the door and had a solemn look on his face. "I'm glad we uh....glad we had this talk. It was nice. Thanks for uh...thanks for stopping by and caring...", Tommy murmured as Jason nodded his head slowly and dug his hands into his pocket, sighing.

"Yeah. Maybe we'll do this again when another three months have passed", Jason spoke as he turned away and walked down the steps, the shocked looks on Zack, Trini, Kim and Billy's faces not going unnoticed by Tommy as he closed his eyes and didn't respond; he _really_ deserved that. Closing the door and locking it, he began to walk up to his room when his mother called out again.

"Tommy, do your friends want to stay for dinner?", Melissa called out from the downstairs.

"No, Mom....something tells me I won't be seeing them for a long time", he said softly as he entered his room and closed the door. Walking over to his window, he looked out at the five of them packing into Jason's truck, still catching the sad look on Kim's face as she took her place in the front seat. He saw Jason and Trini place a consoling hand on each shoulder, no doubt telling her that everything would work out, that Tommy would come around in the end. Billy and Zack did the same thing, the four of them trying to cheer their friend in pink up. He wished he was with them right now, putting his arm around Kimberly and whispering sweet nothings in her ear, listening to her giggle and smelling her perfume...Tommy was in love with her, and it showed. He sat laid down on his bed and stared at the ceiling, the good times him and Kimberly shared before he went his separate way playing out in his head as his eyes suddenly became heavy, and he drifted off to sleep with a smile on his lips, the girl he loved on his mind and in his heart.

It was the last time Tommy Oliver would dream good thoughts for quite some time.

**AN 3: There it is! R & R if you'd like, I hope you enjoy this! Stay tuned!**


	2. Dreams In Digital

**AN: And here's the second chapter of this little mini saga! Hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it. I know I get really in depth and dark in describing Tommy's fear, but I figured I'd give it a little touch, because after all, it's all about his worst fear. **

**AN 2: I don't own the Power Rangers. I just write about them. And play in their sandbox.**

The air was thick and the sky darkened by rain clouds. Everywhere, people far and wide were running for the shelter of their homes. Thunder rumbled throughout the land while lightning crackled and illuminated even the darkest of areas. The streets were empty, devoid of almost all human life. It looked something eerily reminiscent of one of those old Western movies, where the corral's empty, tumbleweed's rolling by, waiting for the last dance between the villain and the hero to take place. It was all but desolate...

Except for one person.

Tommy Oliver stood at the beginning of Landon Avenue, the street that someone special to him lived on, a street he had spent quite a bit of time on, frozen to his spot as the rain fell on him from the heavens. He was soaked to the bone, but he didn't seem to mind, or for that matter, care. His eyes were fixated on one thing, and one thing only. At first he couldn't believe his eyes, thinking it was a trick, that his mind was playing games on him in the cruelest of ways. There was simply no way that he saw what he was seeing at the end of the street. It was all a bad dream, a nightmare even. He closed his eyes, thinking that at any moment, he would wake up in the comfort and safety of his own bed, and everything would fade away like his previous life had. He opened his eyes, hoping to see his ceiling fan and bedroom walls, but sure enough, it was still there, taunting him in a sickening way, almost daring him to give chase and ultimately fail again before waking up and realizing that his life had become just that; a failure. His eyes weren't decieving him anymore.

The Green Candle, the very same candle that lost him his powers, was at the end of the street....and it's flame was burning.

He tried to move forward, closer to the object that ruined his life and caused him to recoil back into his shell and caused him to lose the friendship of the only five people that understood him, but his feet wouldn't allow him to move. Every time he tried, an ear splitting scream would come from nowhere and disrupt his equillibrium, dropping him to a knee as he clutched his head and tried his best to ignore the blood curdling shriek that denied him from his goal. After the scream subsided, he rose to his feet again and stared at the candle as it burned away for the second time. For the faintest of moments, he thought he saw a vision of Jason and Goldar in the middle of combat, with Jason trying his best to extinguish the candle, but ultimately falling just short again, the agony evident on his best friend's face as Goldar threw him away and the candle burned out. He could of swore he heard Goldar's disturbing laughter echo through the damp and wet air, the vision disappearing, the rain falling harder now on his head. He removed the hair tie from the back of his head and let his drenched hair fall onto his shoulders. He squinted his eyes to see if the candle was still there, and sure enough, it still was. _Still_ burning. _Still_ laughing at him. _Still_ daring him to extinguish it. Deciding to will himself there, Tommy took a step forward, the scream coming in harder this time around. He instinctively clasped his hands around his ears to try and block it out as best he could, but it wasn't working as well as he'd hoped.

But he had to get there and end this horror once and for all. He had to prove that he was still capable of doing something right. He had to show that he was still strong and dependent. So he stood up again and gritted his teeth, moving forward, each step causing the scream to grow louder and louder as he got closer to the burning candle, the bane of his existance. The scream sounded familiar now. It sounded like someone he knew, and they were crying for help. They sounded like they were dying. But the sound was coming from everywhere, and it was hard to pinpoint exactly where it was coming in from the strongest. It did sound awfully familiar to Tommy though. He felt as if he had heard it before, just not in this capacity, and the scream didn't sound like someone on their proverbial death bed, either. He had to be at least thirty, thirty five feet away from the candle, as he could see it's flame burning brightly again, defying whatever laws in the process as the rain continued to down pour from the skies above. It was torrential, and yet there it was, the candle burning like it was clear as day out. The scream came in again, this time the loudest it had been since he began hearing it. But now he had a direction to head in.

Now though, Tommy was conflicted. Did he forget the horrible scream and extinguish the candle? Or did he put the candle on the backburner and find out who it was that was screaming? It sounded so native to him....his thoughts immediately rushed in a direction he didn't want them to, but he couldn't help but think if it was who he thought it was that was screaming right now. Then Tommy's eyebrows pointed north as he whipped around to see the street sign. It read Landon Avenue. His fears grew exponentially and his heart sank as he decided to forego the candle in search of the source of the screaming. He ran through bushes galore, hopped over broken trees, jumped fence after fence, even ran through one, all in search of this terrible scream he kept hearing in the depths of his head. His heart raced like a diesel truck's engine and it was pounding against his chest as he ran onward through the rain, the grass soaked and mud slowing him down a bit. He ran for what felt like an eternity, the scream never getting closer, but always getting louder, to the point where it distracted him for the smallest moment, causing him to slip and fall into the rising mud surrounding him. He wanted desperately to get up and continue running, but his muscles wouldn't let him. They simply wouldn't respond to anything his brain told them to do. But then something strange happened, something that should have been good, but it really wasn't. Tommy managed to lift his head up and look ahead.

The screaming had stopped. But what Tommy saw caused his heart to sink deeper than it had ever sunk before. His eyes grew wide, his jaw dropped the slightest bit, and he suddenly felt cold, as if the rain hadn't already accomplished that for him. The candle was there again. It was still burning away. But that wasn't what caught his attention. No, what got his eye was something far more disturbing than the candle burning out and him losing his powers.

Beside the candle's pedestal, he saw a body. The clothes on the lifeform were tattered, eyes shut, hair strewn about everywhere, sprawled out on the pavement and barely breathing. The street sign still read Landon Avenue. The body was unrecognizable from where he was positioned, but that scream...it had to belong to someone Tommy held close to his heart. So, again willing himself from the hole he seemingly had fallen into thanks to the mud and rainfall, he stood up and limped towards the near lifeless body. He had to see who it was, he had to tell himself that it wasn't who he thought it was, he had to wake up from this nightmare and get back the life he alienated, where at least there, everything was normal. Inching closer and closer, the body slid into focus more, but it was still largely unidentifiable to him, perhaps because the rain was coming from everywhere and it was distorting his vision. After an eternity spent walking (in reality, it was only five minutes), Tommy caught a glimpse of something that caused his spirit to plummet downward into depths unknown. His fears were only starting to scratch the surface now. What he saw was a slight flash of pink, and he knew. The ripped pink shirt that now suddenly lie at his feet was all that Tommy needed to know.

The body belonged to Kimberly.

Kneeling down beside her, she was in bad shape. Bruises had already formed on her arms and legs and she had an ugly shiner on her left eye. Blood had dried and caked on her face and lips, but now streaked down everywhere, with cuts on her arms to go with the bruises. Her hair looked like it had been rung through the wringer a few hundred times. Her jeans were shredded to bits, and the remnants of her shirt acted as a shield on her body that had long been broken. Tommy felt rage surge throughout his body, instantly wanting to murder whoever did this to the girl he loved, but that rage went out the window when he heard her cough and watched her eyes flutter open ever so slightly. Turning his eyes to look down at her broken, beaten and bruised body, his heart broke into a million pieces as he watched Kimberly struggle to take even the smallest of breaths. He took her hand in his own and brushed away some of her hair so that he could get a clearer look at her face. Tommy wanted nothing more than to hug her and wish that it could make her pain go away, but it wouldn't. Her pain would remain with her.

Deciding to lighten the mood a little bit, as best he could, he flashed her his best smile and began to talk to her in a low whisper. "Hey you. Lose a fight or something?"

She coughed, as it seemed that it was difficult for her to speak, let alone breathe properly. He coddled her and touched her cold cheek, rain slicked and everything. "I t-think I l-lost more th-than a f-fight, T-Tommy...", she started as she shivered, which in turn caused a more violent cough to be released from her lungs as he felt like the biggest asshole in the world for letting someone harm her like this.

"It's ok, Kim. I'm here now. Please. Tell me what happened to you", he said softly as he gently squeezed her hand and rocked back and forth, his sanity might as well be hinged on what she said next.

"I'll t-tell you wh-what happened, Tommy...."

"What? What is it? Who did this? Why?"

"Y-you h-happened to me, Tommy....you...."

It took a moment for her words to fully digest themselves into his system before it hit him in the gut like a sidekick from an opponent would; it completely took the wind out of his sails. If his heart wasn't broken before because of the image of seeing her like this, it was certaintly broken right now. Why would she say that to him? Didn't they share those same feelings for each other, the feelings of really liking the other, almost in love? They were teammates, they were friends...and now she was telling him that he was the reason she was in this predicament. It didn't make sense to Tommy, but it still crushed him all the more.

"What...what do you mean...I happened to you?", he asked with a stammer, the words being harder to come out of his mouth than originally expected.

"Why did you leave us, Tommy....w-why did you sh-shut us out....w-why did you turn y-your backs on us...why?", she stuttered out, hacking and coughing heavily as blood flew out of her mouth, she was on her deathbed and here she was, telling him not how she loved him, but how he was the reason for her being at death's door.

"Kim...I...", he started to say, but he couldn't bring himself to tell her the insanely rediculous reason as to why he left them all behind like a bad habit. This was just a nightmare, he reasoned. It was going to end sooner or later, but...it all seemed real as hell. The blood on his hand, the bruises on Kim's face and arms, the rain...the candle. He looked up at it, and there it was....still burning. But it was the last thing on his mind as he faced Kimberly again and propped her up against the stand the candle was burning on. He needed to know what the hell was going on, what was causing this nightmare to mess with his mind so badly.

"Kim, what are you talking about? How could I have done this to you when I haven't been anywhere near you guys in three months? I haven't done anything...who really did this to you, Kim? What can I do to make it better?", he asked, almost pleading with her to tell him something different other than what he knew she was going to say and what he was telling himself in his mind. His eyes were filled with tears, but you wouldn't of known that because of the torrential downpour. He was bracing himself for the worst possible news.

In a crazy way, Kimberly didn't disappoint.

"You l-leaving...w-walking out on us after the d-dance....w-when you lost y-your powers...it b-broke our hearts....Zack, h-he stopped smiling and p-partying....Trini...s-she lost her compassion and l-love for others....Billy, he didn't w-want to learn to b-be a better fighter anymore....Jason, h-he kept blaming himself f-for the incident, and n-now he's a shell of h-himself...and m-me....you b-broke my spirit....y-you were the f-first boy I e-ever seriously crushed on....I liked you, Tommy....I a-almost even loved y-you...but then you d-destroyed my spirit when you w-walked out....you're the r-reason w-why I'm dying, Tommy....y-you alone..."

Her body suddenly got colder, and not because of the rain. She was on her last few breaths, literally. Tommy shook her near-lifeless body, trying to get her to wake up, and in a sense, he was shaking her for himself too, trying to get himself to end this nightmare and realize that it was just something gone awry. Her eyes were beginning to flutter, slowly closing on Tommy and the world around her. He checked her pulse and felt nothing, no vital sign. She really was dying.

"No Kim, please, don't leave me, I don't want you to go.....I want you to stay, don't die on me, please....please please please please please...", he begged and pleaded with her, eyes beginning to turn red and puffy, tears streaking down his cheeks, a large chunk of himself dying on the inside with her.

"Goodbye Tommy...."

Those were the last words she spoke before her body went completely cold and numb, very much lifeless. Tommy cradled her head in his arms and gently rocked back and forth, biting his lip, fresh tears stinging his face as the fell along with the rain. The sudden realization was just kicking in.

Kimberly Ann Hart was now dead. And Tommy couldn't do anything to prevent it from happening.

"It's all your fault."

The voice from behind could of only belonged to one person. Softly placing Kimberly's head back onto the pavement, her resting place for the time being, Tommy swung his head around to find Jason standing there, arms folded across his chest, a solemn look on his face that told a thousand stories all at once. Standing up and facing his best friend, Tommy glared deeply into his friend and came up with the one question that made the most sense at the time.

"What do you mean, it's my fault?"

"And here I thought you were only forgetful. Looks like the I completely bypassed the stupidity that came along with it."

"What the hell do you want, Jason?! Why are you here?"

"Isn't it already obvious as to why I'm here? I'm here to show you why it's your fault. Actually...I really don't need to show you anything. All the evidence is lying at your feet."

Looking down at Kimberly's corpse, Tommy quickly closed his eyes and turned away. Jason accusing him and blaming him for this was starting to make his blood boil, causing him to shake. Clenching his fists, he opened his eyes and stared right back at his best friend. If Jason was going to play the blame game, Tommy could make it two playing it.

"And how is this all my fault? Where the hell were you? Isn't Kim supposed to be your little sister? You could of prevented this! Don't lay the blame at my feet, Jason! Just because you feel guilt over not taking care of this damn candle, when I told you that it **WAS NOT YOUR FAULT**, doesn't mean you have to throw the blame at someone else when you can't handle it yourself! Hell, you don't even need to handle it!"

Right away, Tommy knew he had overstepped his boundaries, and he was regretting ever uttering those words. Jason stared at him, his expression blank, standing still in the rain. Tommy shook his head, cursing himself under his breath for being so ignorant and belligerent. He went to move towards Jason to apologize, but Jason shook his head and held his hand up, halting Tommy right where he stood. Jason took a deep breath and sighed, running a hand through his hair, waiting for the right moment to unleash his fury upon his friend.

"You know Tommy, since you don't wanna pull punches, I figure I won't either. When I first saw you, I thought you were an ok kid. When I found out you had eyes for Kim, I went with it because she seemed to like you. And when you were turned evil by Rita, I wanted to save you because I didn't want that happening to someone who had no ties to the battle between her and Zordon. But that's when it stopped. When you became a part of the team full time, I grew jealous. I couldn't stand sharing the spotlight with the once-evil-kid-now-turned-savior. I couldn't bear the thought of being second fiddle on **MY** team. You saw how everyone took to you like you were the coolest thing on the planet. Don't tell me you didn't, because that's just being blatantly ignorant. You were the center of everyone's attention, and you let yourself be. Your head grew with your popularity. How the hell do you think that made me feel? Knowing that every move I made would just be overshadowed by you?"

"You're full of shit, Jason."

"Damn it, does it look like I'm full of shit? **DOES IT**, Tommy?!? I only put on a smile and a brave face for the sake of my friends, Zordon and because I knew how much you meant to Kim. And look at her now, you bastard! She's **DEAD**, and it's all because of you! You leaving broke her heart, Tommy. You didn't see her in the days and weeks after you disappeared, you heartless son of a bitch! You didn't see the tears she cried, you didn't see her mope around school, you didn't hear her ask and wonder if you were ever going to call her back or send her an e-mail. She's been miserable for the past three months, Tommy. And it's all because of you. And now, I'm gonna end this!"

"Jason, don't do this. This isn't real. This is just a nightmare, an alternate reality. Come on bro, I know this isn't you speaking, it's my fears...Jason, stop this. Stop!"

But Tommy's words had no effect on his friend, as he now began to slowly advance his way, closing the gap between the two of them. Tommy, having no other choice, threw his hands up in a defensive stance, ready and bracing himself for a fight if it came down to that. Jason let out a scream and then began to charge his friend in green, with a look on his face that could kill. But what Tommy saw next caused his heart to momentarily stop as he dropped his fists back to his waist and felt his eyes widen.

As Jason was charging him, Goldar appeared out of nowhere, directly behind Jason, sinister grin on his ugly face, his sword brandished and the look of death in his red eyes. Lifting his sword high above his head, he let out a digusting snarl, Tommy screaming out to Jason to look out behind him...but it was far too late for Jason to react and defend himself from the immediate danger behind him.

Goldar dug his sword deep into Jason's back, the weapon poking through his chest, skewering the Red Ranger like he was a shishcabob. Tommy's screams were drowned out by Goldar's horrifying laugh as he twisted the sword around inside of Jason's body, the blood seeping out onto the pavement and staining it. Finally, he removed the sword from his friend's upper torso with a nasty sound echoing through the air, blood now pouring out of the huge wound like a geyser. Jason fell to his knees, clutching his chest, before falling onto his back, beginning to breathe his last breaths. Tommy rushed over to his friends side and held him in his arms, the tears freely flowing. Turning his head to face Tommy, Jason blinked a few times and then uttered his last words.

"I...told you....that this...was...all your....fault...."

And then Jason moved on. He was dead. Closing his eyes and beginning to violently shake as if her were going to vomit, Tommy lowered his head and clenched his jaw shut, his fists balling up as he laid Jason down. Looking up at Goldar, Tommy had a murderous look in his eyes, getting up and bull rushing at the big gold monster, but he was halted by what Goldar held in his hand. It made Tommy ever sicker and even more distraught (if that was possible); in Goldar's hand, he held the severed heads of Trini, Zack and Billy. His foe's cackle resonated throughout the air as he dropped the heads and pointed his sword not at Tommy, but at something behind him.

"Time to meet your fate, pathetic Green Ranger!"

Behind him, the once-lifeless corpse of Kimberly Hart rose up, positioned on her feet, holding Rita's magic wand in her hand. Whipping himself around to see this, his eyes grew wide as the Green Candle, the reason that any of this was happening, the reason why he was having this horrifying nightmare, burned out again. Kim let out an evil laugh reminiscent of Rita's, pointing the wand straight at Tommy's chest. She said one thing and one thing only, but it wasn't Kimberly's voice that Tommy heard. The voice belonged to Rita.

"Welcome home...Tommy!"

A blast of energy came from the end of the wand, hitting Tommy square in the chest, letting out a horrifying scream as the world slowly starting to go dark around him.

And that was when Tommy Oliver woke up.

Cold sweat drenched his forehead, breathing heavily as he stared out at his dark room and realized that all of what he had seen and witnessed....it was all still just a nightmare. The nightmare from hell, it seemed like. There was just no way that what he just went through was possible. He hadn't had any problems with his sleep before that, so why now all of a sudden? His dreams over the past three months had been about how he could have done things differently, from leaving the team to not alienating his friends to making things work with Kimberly. They were nothing like he had just experienced a few short moments ago. Turning his light on in his room, Tommy got out of bed and rummaged around his drawers, looking for something feverishly. He knew that he ran the risk of waking his parents up, but that didn't matter to him; he needed to find the object of his desire right now, or else he knew that what happened was only going to continue until it eventually drove him mad. He continued to tear apart every drawer in his room, grunting and groaning in defeat when he couldn't find it. Slumping down onto his bed, Tommy then fell back and let his head hit the pillow. Covering his face with his hands, he shook his head before noticing something through the crack in his fingers.

"You've got to be kidding me...", he muttered to himself as he gazed at his wrist in awe.

The object in question was residing around his wrist, like it had never left in the first place. How his wrist communicator had gotten there was beyond him. Was it a sign? He didn't know. But he knew that he had to do one thing as soon as the sun rose on Angel Grove in a few hours. He had to contact Zordon and ask him what that nightmare was all about. It sounded crazy, and he wouldn't of blamed Zordon if he didn't bother helping him out, but Tommy couldn't go to the gang for help on this one. For one, he didn't want to interrupt their weekend up in the mountains with his problems when they should be studying for the big science test on Monday (he was so going to fail that one), and two, Zordon seemed like the only one who could possibly understand the nature of the situation. And if Zordon couldn't shed any light on it, then Tommy could either continue to suffer through these angonizing nightmares, as something told him that they'd be occuring regularly, or he could man up and go see the gang and get their take on it. Either way, this weekend was going to be tougher than usual for him. Sighing and feeling his eyes get heavy again, he glanced over at his clock. It was four in the morning. His class was at ten, followed by the opening rounds of the tournament at half past one. He fell asleep again with the hopes of grabbing some decent sleep (hopefully), sleep that didn't include nightmares of his almost girlfriend turning him evil again and the sight of his friends severed heads used as soccer balls.

But it was all so real....

---------------------

The sun had risen and he hadn't had any more nightmares, and his class had gone alright, if you call being half asleep and having your students correct you numerous times on certain stances and kata's alright, but Tommy had his mind elsewhere, obviously. It was now half past twelve, and Tommy figured that now was as best a time as any to call Zordon and seek his guidance. Walking outside of Ernie's and finding the shade of a tree to be perfect to make the call, he looked around to see if the coast was clear, which it was. Raising the communicator to his lips, he admittedly felt his heart skip a beat as he did so. Three months had gone by without so much as a peep from him, and he was expecting his former mentor to just drop everything and help him out? Him, a former Ranger? He wasn't counting on it, but he really had no other choice but to call upon Zordon for assistance. Pressing the communication button, Tommy let out a sigh and realized that there was no going back now.

"Zordon, it's uh...it's Tommy. I need your help with something and I have nowhere else to turn. It's not a normal problem. It's...well, you'd have to hear it to believe it...", he said, trailing off at the end as he felt a shiver go up his spine, shaking away the memory of that god awful nightmare he had last night. Was it a sign of things to come? Was Rita really going to kill his friends and then turn him evil again? He needed answers, and he needed them now. But he got no response on the other line from Zordon or Alpha. Sighing and hanging his head in defeat, Tommy came to grips with the fact that his old mentor had no obligation or need to help out a former Ranger. Beginning to head back to Ernie's, Tommy kept his gaze fixed on the ground below, but suddenly, he felt a rush of energy overtake him and his entire body, and sure enough, he was being teleported from Ernie's to the Command Center. And though he had lost the power of the Green Ranger, it saddened him a bit to see that his teleportation light was no longer green; instead, it was the plainest shade of white he had ever seen.

Touching down inside the place he once considered his second home, Tommy looked around to see that he was the only one there, facing towards the Viewing Globe, which was vacant at the moment. Turning around, he looked up at the giant tube that held his former mentor and felt a smile cross his lips as Zordon looked down at him knowingly. He felt at ease being within the confines of the Command Center. He heard someone behind him and turned to see Alpha staring at him, pleased to be seeing him after so long. Facing Zordon again, he went to say something to his old mentor, but he had beaten him to the punch.

"It is good to see you again too, Tommy", the sage said in his deep, booming voice. "What brings you here today?"

Scratching his head, Tommy looked down at his feet, struggling to find the right words to describe what he went through last night. He knew he ran the risk of sounding completely out of whack and not normal, but then again, since when was running around, saving the world while wearing green spandex considered normal? Clearing his throat and taking a deep breath, he decided that it'd be best to just lay it all out there for Zordon and Alpha.

"Yeah, it really is good to see you again, I missed seeing you two and being here. Anyways, uh, what brings me here today is something that you two might find rediculous...but I didn't know who else to turn to. I've pretty much alienated Jason and all of them because of my disappearing act after...well, you know", he said sheepishly, his face turning a light shade of red, embarrassed at his own childish actions of the day before and the past three months. He was pretty sure that Zordon knew all about this anyways, probably from Kimberly. He had seen her here at the Command Center more than the rest of them, and for the life of him, he couldn't understand why. When she wasn't at the Youth Center, at school, at home or with the gang, she was always here.

"Yes, Tommy, I know. I won't pass judgment on the situation, however, because it is for you to figure out on your own", Zordon responded in an almost fatherly tone.

"Thanks, Zordon. I guess. But I should really get to what I came here today for. You see, last night, if you don't already know, Jason, Kimberly and the gang stopped by my house to talk about, well, everything. When they all left to go to Billy's uncle's cabin up in the mountains, I just remember going to sleep, dreaming about good things...and then that's when everything went downhill."

"Ay yi yi Zordon, it's worse than we originally thought!", cried Alpha as he shuffled across the floor and hovered over one of the many panels, twisting knobs and pushing buttons, trying to get an image up on the Viewing Globe for Tommy to see.

"Yes Alpha, I fear you are right", Zordon stated as the closest thing to a frown crossed his lips, looking almost distraught as he watched his assistant go to work.

"What's going on?", Tommy asked, the only thing he could say at the moment, bewildered as he watched Alpha frantically run around the place while Zordon looked like he was deep in thought about what was going on, the alarms blaring everywhere now.

"I believe that what you were going to tell us about is connected to what happened to the Rangers while they were up in the mountains. What exactly happened when you fell asleep, Tommy?", Zordon asked.

"Well...I went to sleep and found myself staring at the Green Candle at the end of a deserted street. It was raining heavily out, but the candle kept burning like it was nothing. And every time I would try to take just one step towards it, a scream would stop me. The scream sounded familiar, so instead of going for the candle, I followed the scream for an eternity. I fell into a hole of mud, but I saw the body that the scream belonged to, and the body...it turned out...to be Kim's", he managed to get out, blinking back tears as he painfully recalled last night's awful nightmare. "She was in real bad shape, Zordon. I tried to comfort her, asking her what happened and who did this, but she said that it was me that happened to her, that I was the one who put her on her death bed. She then said that everyone in the gang changed for the worse because of me leaving, and then...she died. I swear to you, Zordon, it all felt so real, like it was a premonition, that something along those lines would play out in real life...I can't explain it, but I just know that I felt like it really happened before my very eyes..."

"I am very sorry to hear about all of that, Tommy. Did anything else happen during the course of this nightmare?"

"Yeah....after I laid Kim's body down, Jason appeared, and he laid the blame at my feet for everything. He said he was jealous of me, and that he was going to end my life once and for all, stuff like that. Eventually, one thing led to another and he was charging me, preparing to fight, when...Goldar came out of nowhere and stabbed a hole through Jason's back, his sword poking out through his chest....it was so disturbing, Zordon. He laughed and then removed the sword as Jason fell and died right there...then he held up the severed heads of Trini, Zack and Billy...it all ended when Kimberly's body rose up, Rita's wand in her hands, with her welcoming me home to the dark side, blasting me in the chest with a beam of energy...I woke up after that."

Zordon nodded his head, lips pursed as he gave Alpha a glance, to which his robotic assistant merely let out another shrill 'Ay yi yi' and continued on getting the Viewing Globe up and running. Tommy had the sinking feeling that something along the lines of what had happened to him was affecting others, but never in a million years did he think that the gang were victims of this; they still held their power, so therefore, they were immune to stuff like that....right?

Clenching his fist and pounding it in his palm, Tommy shook his head in disbelief as Zordon seemed to be taking in the information one piece at a time. After a few moments of silence, he spoke up and gave his deduction on the weird phenomenon that overtook Tommy's dreams.

"Alpha is right, Tommy. It is worse than we both thought at first. As it turns out, Rita has summoned Goldar to use the dreaded Crystal Of Nightmares to play tricks on your mind and make you see your absolute worst fears through your nightmares. What you saw in your mind last night was because of Rita and the influence of the crystal. It causes you to lose your self confidence and become a weak, almost frail shell of yourself. And you aren't the only one it has gotten to", Zordon said in a calm tone, Tommy's eyes growing as wide as golf balls as he felt the cold fear wash over him again.

"What do you mean? I'm not the only one it's gotten to?"

"Yes. It has gotten to your friends as well. Observe the Viewing Globe."

And he did. He saw images of his friends, even Bulk and Skull, have fitful nightmares, their fears coming to life almost. But how? How had it gotten a hold of him? He didn't have the powers of the Green Ranger in his possession anymore, therefore, he should be exempt from any sorcery and wrong doing on Rita's part, right? It didn't make any sense at all to Tommy as he scratched his head, trying to get a firm grasp on the situation. Then he overheard Zordon again.

"....it's only going to get worse from here."

Closing his eyes, Tommy realized that Zordon was right.

It really was going to get worse.

**AN 3: There it is! Hope you all liked it. The next chapter will be up soon, as will the next chapter of Resurrection. R & R, if you'd like. Thank you!**


End file.
